Are We the Waiting?
by EmoPopsicle
Summary: Currently under complete re-write.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Once, and only once, will I say this. I do not own anything in this story. J.K Rowling is the Queen of Harry Potter and I am but a rebel in her following. The songs belong to their respective artists yadda yadda yadda... but 'Half-Nekkid Ferret' belongs to me, YOU GOT THAT?

A/N: Well, this is my third attempt at a fic... I hope I get reviews. This is a prologue, remember that. My next chapters will probably be a thousand words longer, hopefully. Most likely weekly updates. The faster the updates, however, the shorter the chapters.

FEEL FREE TO ASK QUESTIONS.

**_NO FLAMES. Constructive Criticism is appreciated._**

_**WARNINGS: Abuse, swearing, smoking  
**_**Searching for Beta; not very mandatory, but nice to have. **

**Prologue ----- **

An eight year old boy crawled out from his tiny bedroom under the stairs. Well, it wasn't much of a bedroom, it was more of a storage closet. The place where his relatives stuffed him in, when he was a child. They didn't want the little freak to soil their precious Dudley, no. He was just a worthless freak...

_'No! Must not think that, must not think...' _

Suddenly the house shook slightly, a fat drunken man thundered down the stairs, purple with rage. The boy shook in fear as he cowered in a corner, waiting for the hit. He was just a worthless, troublesome freak after all...

_'NO! I won't think that! I won't be weak! Must be...'_

_  
_"BOY! Where the _fuck _do you think you're going? I thought I made it _very _clear that you were not allowed out for one day!" The boy's uncle bellowed harshly, his words slightly slurred. The uncle stepped toward the small boy and raised his arm. He swung the thick limb with an dead on hit, the boy's arm easily broken. The boy fell over in pain, crying for all its worth. The fat man swung his legs at the small ribcage, and at hearing a few cracks, smiled evilly and growled, "You're nothing but a weakling aren't you? Just a freak, a worthless freak. Nobody likes you, I bet your parents killed themselves because you too much of a freak..."

_Nobody likes you..._

The boy looked up at the man in fear, pain showing clearly in his eyes.

_Everyone left you..._

"You have no place in the world, boy. Don't you forget that!"

_NOBODY LIKES YOU..._

"NO!" The frail boy screamed, his tears overtaking his face, running small stains down his gaunt cheeks.

_EVERYONE LEFT YOU..._

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT BOY? YOU _HONESTLY _THINK THAT SOMEWHERE IN THE WORLD SOMEONE ACTUALLY CARES? THAT SOMEONE GIVES A SHIT ABOUT YOU? YOU ARE WRONG, BOY. VERY WRONG INDEED." The man hissed, angrily.

_They're all out without you..._

"Y- yes, s-sir.."

_Having..._

The man smacked him on the head and whispered dangerously, "Don't think that your comment will go unpunished boy. Don't you dare." The man then stumbled back up the stairs, but not before getting another beer, leaving the broken child alone in the dark.

The boy quietly scorned himself at the stupidity and crawled back into his cupboard under the stairs. He grabbed the blanket and the small beat up teddy bear that was with him when he was dropped on his relatives' doorstep and quietly sneaked out to the back yard. He looked up and he saw his 'home' of seven years. Who was he kidding? This was no home, no. This was a hell in a perfectly modeled shell of... perfection. The boy shuddered slightly.

_Fun._

The boy, Harrison James Evans Potter, was determined to proved his uncle wrong. So he did the only logical thing he _could_ do.

He ran.

A/N: I hope you have enough of a heart to review and save my poor un-encouraged soul, but I beg of you. No flames, please!


	2. The Minority

Meh, I didn't like my first chapter so I decided I'd make a completely new one, along with new title and summary. Just need some help with that...

Chapter 2 – The Minority

Harry gasped for air as he ducked under a bridge. He was so close to getting caught, so close... But yet so far away. Harry Chasing payed off, apparently. The young boy sat, leaning against a brick wall, his blanket wrapped around his small frame. Harry smirked at himself, he could pass as a six year-old who'd wandered too far from his backyard. Yes, that would be his cover story... When he got caught. No, _if _he got caught. With that hope in mind, he lay down on a piece of old cardboard, snuggled up tight in his baby blanket, succumbing to the sweet darkness of sleep.

AREWETHEWAITING

Within a few hours, Harry was jolted awake by an engine revving up. His eyes peeped out from the safety of his blanket, looking curiously at what had woken him up. He saw three figures in the morning light moving around what seemed to be two motorcycles. One of the figures was clearly a teenage boy, his broad shoulders stiff and square. Harry squinted into the darkness, noticing a girl beside another boy. They were kissing each other fiercely, hands roaming all over the other's body. The first boy seemed to stiffen even more as the boy moaned. Harry quickly covered his eyes as the other two people went farther, his nose twitching.

_'No, no, no! Not now! Please not now!' _he thought, bringing his hand up to his nose to try and muffle it, but the attempt was futile. For such a small body, he could really pack a sneeze. It echoed throughout the small enclosed area. The three figures froze and looked in his direction and pushed the second boy toward Harry's small nest of cardboard and his blanket.

"Hello? S'anybody there? Guys, I really don't th-" The boy's American- or was it Canadian? - accented voiced echoed just as Harry's sneeze had.

At this point Harry had stuck out his whole head from his makeshift bed, interrupting the teen entirely. He looked at the young man calculatingly, taking in his attire. The boy had short spiked black hair, the tips dyed an electric blue and he had a few piercings scattered about his head. Five in is left ear, two in his right, and a nose stud. He wore tight, black pants, which looked to be made for girls and a worn, red shirt that peeked out from under his form fitting, black hoodie at various odd places. The teen looked around six feet, towering above Harry like one of the tress in the school yard. He seemed familiar...

Harry backed against the wall even more, if that was even possible. He stumbled to stand, clutching his old teddy bear close to him. The strangers seemed menacing, but... Harry felt he could trust them, as if they were old friends. But, one could never be too cautious. He looked at the taller male skeptically, wishing that he were back at the Dursley's house, making breakfast. At least there he knew he couldn't trust them.

"Er- I – a – Uh, yeah. _Fuck_. Sorry, kid... Didn't see you there... Gods, kid, are you alright? Someone as old as you shouldn't be out here. Alone. Where anyone could kill you! I have a kid around your age, I know what its like to not know where your kid is. I bet your parents are worried sick..." The stranger rambled, Harry's vision of him murdering him vanished in a flurry of words.

"M- my parents are dead." Harry stuttered, stopping the boy's rambling.

They lapsed into silence.

"Eh, the names James aka Jimmy aka James Stephen Brinn. S'yours?" The stranger said, awkwardly shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Harry, Harry Potter." Harry's confidence had come back, somewhat.

Jimmy's hand rose-

Harry's already too-big-for-his-face eyes widened, he flinch and stood his ground, expecting a hit.

-and went through his hair.

"Harry Potter, eh? You're just the kid we were looking for, but first..." Jimmy motioned for the girl and the boy to come forward, "You look pretty banged up, you think you'd let my girl here to help you a bit?"

Harry nodded slowly, he had forgotten all about his injuries. The eight year-old boy carefully shifted his bear to his good arm and sat down when the girl asked.

"Hey, kiddo. I'm Leatrix Brinnworthy aka Leah, and I will be your doctor for this morning. Maybe more, maybe less. Now, tell me where it hurts!" Leah introduced herself in a fake British accent. She had dirty blonde hair that was streaked in black, and many piercings on her ears. The young woman was around five foot six and she wore a black denim mini-skirt with a dark green trench coat that looked like it would fit Jimmy.

The small boy answered with a giggle and a shy grin as he pointed out his shoulder and ribs.

"Alrighty then! I'm gonna set your shoulder first, okay? It'll hurt only for a second."

She then ran back to the motorcycles and brought back a small black bag that had a red x on it. Leah told the other teen, whom Harry later discovered was named Sebastian, to support Harry's small body and promptly set the arm in place. She wrapped a bandage around his shoulder and placed it in a sling. The girl instructed Harry to lift his shirt and gently rubbed some type of lotion on his torso then wrapped it in a badage.

"There ya go. All fixed. Now, I must prescribe a week of complete rest, so I suggest you come with us instead of going back to that horrid hellhole that your 'family' lives in. Don't you worry your ass off, kid. We'll look after you."

Harry cocked his head and pondered for a second then nodded.

AREWETHEWAITING

Jimmy smiled and ruffled Harry's hair, walking back to his bike and sitting on it as the others helped Harry. His faced re-arranged into a triumphant smirk. He lifted his arm, as if to see what the time was, ad pushed a small button on his watch. A holographic screen came up, a beautiful black-haired beauty that looked tired and war worn answered on the other line.

"Mistress Lilithia, we have the boy..."

TBC

A/N: Lilithia is derived from Lilith which means 'Of the night.' Review if you want more, and please. NO FLAMES.

Thanks for reading. Sorry if it was a bit bland.


	3. Found, Still Lost

Chapter 2- Found, Still Lost

"You have him? Good. You three take good care of him, or else." _Or else, so help me god, I swear on my sister's tomb that you will never see the light of day again_, was left hanging in the air. Lilithia Evans-Nightly was surely not one to be messed with when it came to family. Her emotionless face and intimidating sapphire eyes scared even the toughest of leaders, let alone the tiny wimps that claimed to be.

"Of course, he's always been like family. You of all people should know that! He was like my little brother." Jimmy defended himself, whispering harshly. _This woman is going to drive me insane with her paranoia, one day!_

Lilithia's voice faltered as she answered. "O- of course. How silly of me!" She wiped away a fake tear, her face contorted in anger. "I mean, it's just that Evansworthy bastard that has been after Lily for years! You think that he _won't _go after Harry, just as his father went for Lily?"

"His name is Sebastian." Jimmy seethed. Why was he defending him? They were hardly friends, after all.

"I DO NOT CARE. Keep him away from the heir. Is. That. Clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good." She hung up.

AREWETHEWAITING

Lilithia sighed in resignation as she leaned into an overstuffed chair. She reached out to the desk before her and gently grabbed the picture frame than graced the corner of her late sister's worktable, blowing off the collected dust. In the picture were two girls and one boy, the boy being the eldest. He looked around 19, and had a goofy smile on his face, his black-turned-green hair tied back in a loose ponytail. The two girls stood on either side of the teenager, both around 14 or 13.

The taller of the two, who had black hair and sapphire blue eyes, was smirking slightly. There was a gleam of mischief in her eye that you could just tell said, 'I did it!' She had her arm around the boy's neck, her head leaning on his shoulder. The youngest of the group had a suppressed grin on her face, as if trying not to giggle insanely and look silly but failing miserably. Her long auburn hair was thrown over her shoulder, messy and wild, covering her emerald gaze a little. She had her arm hooked with the tall teen, leaning against his side.

A mascara stained tear fell down Lilithia's pale cheek, running down her neckline. She turned over the picture and read the inscribed words that were carved in to the picture frame, smiling through her tears when she saw what was written.

_'Even in heaven, we'll give'em hell.'_

_Best friends for life, for eternity and beyond...  
Lilithia Evans-Nightly Lily Adrienne Evans  
Harrison Evans-Brinn_

The photo was taken by their mother, on the day Lily was due to transfer to Hogwarts. It was a sad event, Harrison's three year old son had been sobbing hysterically, clinging to Lily's pant leg for dear life, and her mother's face had looked so pained. But of course, like anything, there was a humorous side. Who could go without seeing Voldemor tin a pink tutu?

**FLASHBACK**

The afternoon air around the Evans' property smelled sweet and joyful, contrasting perfectly to the moods of the Evans family. The usually happy faces were replaced by sad and pained expressions.

"Mum, do I _really _have to go? I mean, what about you and 'Thia and Rey? Hell, what about father? If I suddenly disappeared, the morons would automatically assume that I died and the throne would go to 'Thia and- and..." Lily whined, throwing her clothes haphazardly into her Hogwarts trunk. "I mean, if you're gonna ship me off, why not to Beauxbatons? Or Salem? Or-"

"'F ya dun wanna go, aun'ie, why awre ya packin'?" A toddler, who had justed toddled in, slurred, doing his best to talk as well as his aunt.

"Oh, Jimmy... I have to go to stay safe, kay? So I have to pack so I can stay safe. You got that?" Lily reasoned with the temperamental toddler. She winced slightly as the little boy's nose started to scrunch up. And if his nose started to crinkle, it meant he was confused. And when he was confused he got stubborn. And when he was stubborn, he cried.

"BUT WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?"

Loud.

By this time, Harrison had walked into the door about to ask where his son was. He got his answer.

"DADDY WHY DOES AUN'IE LIWLY GOTS TA PACK IF SHE DUN WANNA GOOOOOO! WHY CAN'T SHE STAYYYYY? HUH?" Jimmy promptly attached himself to Lily's leg, sobbing madly and blabbering non-sense.

"Dear god, Rey. What the hell did you do to make your son like this? I thought your girlfriend was quiet, like you?" Lilithia muttered from beside Harrison where she had joined him.

"Recessive gene pool. Gets it from Great Uncle Thomas." Harrison whispered.

Their mother, who had been watching with great amusement from on the bed, walked past them muttering something about youth and how they ruined perfectly good sad moments. The three teens were instantly reminded of why they were in Lily's chamber's in the first place.

They joined Jimmy in crying.

**FLASHBACK END**

Lilithia laughed slightly and it echoed throughout the room. It was Lily's old study, which had been updated with pictures of her life at Hogwarts, and family photos until September 30th, 1981. The day she and her small family had gone into hiding.

_Why always you, Lily..._

A knock at the door startled her out of her thoughts. She called out for them to come in. One of the guards announced that Jimmy, Leah and Sebastian were back with a small boy who looked around six.

"Thank you, Commander. Send them to my study, please."

AREWETHEWAITING

Harry was gripping Jimmy and Leah's hands tightly, his blanket tied around his neck like a cape and his teddy put into Leah's rucksack, as they entered the Brinevanightly Academy grounds. Sebastian had fell behind in order to check with the R.P.F (Royal Protection Force) that they were prepared for duty.

The portraits on the light stone walls stared at them, some with emotionless faces and some with kind smiles. Harry turned his head toward two portraits that particularly caught his attention. One was of Jimmy and Leah, and what looked to be their daughter. She had Leah's dirty blonde hair and most of Jimmy's looks. The other picture was of two people, a very pretty red-haired lady and a handsome young man with a young boy that looked like... him? Who were these people and why do they all seem so familiar? Harry was utterly confused. He shrugged and figured to ask Jimmy or Leah later.

As they neared the end of the corridor, Harry noticed that there were kids from his age to about 20 walking down the hallways, in and out of various doors. He saw a hall to his right filled with lockers, people opening them and slamming shut. Jimmy and Leah had stopped suddenly at a picture of the pretty red-haired lady, a handsome man that sort of looked like her and another lady that also looked the like the beautiful red-head. A guard nodded at them and punched in a code, 091694 1, the portrait opening to lead into a small hallway. They walked in.

"Hello, Jimmy, Harry. Leah." A voice said.

And it certainly was not Lilithia's.

TBC  
1 Remember this code, its gonna be significant in the near future.  
Who could it be? Review, please, with suggestions on how I can inprove or something. No flames tho. You flame me, I flame you.

Use the button wisely!


	4. My Heart is the Worst Kind of Weapon

Thanks very, very much for reviewing!

Chapter 4 – My Heart is the Worst Kind of Weapon

"Tom. What are _you _doing here?" Jimmy asked, slightly irritated that his aunt's supposed past boyfriend had manage to sneak in undetected. "I don't recall the Mistress extending her hand of invitation in your direction. In fact, I don't remember her talking to you at all. Hell, she hasn't even mention you in the last six years." He let go of Harry's small hand and stepped forward, as if to protect his girlfriend and cousin.

"Ah- yes, but of course. Lilithia didn't invite Tom, but you DO know who always visits on Thursdays, hmm? Just to check up on his trouble-making son? You wouldn't hurt your poor ol' dad, would ya?" 'Tom's face morphed into Harrison's, bright green-blue eyes appearing in the place of the evil red ones and his build getting slightly shorter.

Jimmy's eye twitched slightly as he gave his father an odd look. "I thought I was done training, damnit. This is hardly fair. Why do yo-" he was cut off when his father, in turn, gave him the same odd look. "Fine. Keep sharp, don't sleep, blah blah blah, I know."

At this point of time, Leah and Harry were giggling quietly behind their hands, Jimmy's teenage rebellion at loss. Or, then again...

"Mum is gonna hear about you not actually being at the council meeting."

Ah, yes. The victory. Harrison's eyes widened as he imagined the prospect of being denied and left to sleep on the kitchen table. Jimmy smirked and crossed his arms, reeling happily over the power he on his father, causing the two people behind him to chuckle even harder. They abruptly calmed down however when someone cleared their throat.

"I assume you are laughing at Harrison's idiocy and not my office décor?" an amused Lilithia asked, standing tall and elegant from the door way. Her hair had been put up in a regal knot, but her clothes begged to differ. She wore a black skirt and a black striped tee, the usual smirk on her face turned into a full blown, lop-sided smile. Lilithia raised her hand to ruffle Jimmy's hair, but was soon swatted off with a 'Not the hair!' "Well, I see _someone_ is in a pissy mood. Do you need a time out, Jimmy? Or maybe a lollie?"

"Gah, no Aunt 'Thia.I pwomise to be a good boy and nawt gwab onto any ot'er welatibs legs and beg fowr an answair." Jimmy replied, imitating his toddler voice almost perfectly. He pouted and sucked his thumb.

"Mature, Jimmy. Real mature."

"Aw, but ya love me for it!"

"Right... Anyways, we must get on with business. I assume this little man is Harry, correct? Nice to meet you." Lithia put her hand out forward to Harry as she bent down to meet him eye to eye.

Harry hesitantly took her hand and shook it, not quite looking her in the eye. '_This is the lady in the picture! She's so much prettier in real life...' _he thought, spacing out from reality. _'She looks so familiar...' _

Suddenly, Harry let go of her hand and fell to the floor. He curled into a ball, gripping his head, and agonized look on his face.

**_"-OT HARRY! NO! Pl-"  
_**

"_**-VADA KEDAVR-"**_

_**  
"-our next, mudblood. Pity though... such a pretty fac-"**_

"_**-ames... Oh god, no, please, n-"**_

_**  
"-ily, take Harry and run! I'll take ca-"  
**_

"_**-hat if there's no tomor-"**_

_**"-Lils, I gotta go now, see you guys tomo-" **_

_**"-ave to go into hidin-"**_

_**"Suggest you should find a safe pla-"**_

_**"Not, Harry. Please. It can't be tr-"**_

_**"The one born as the seventh month dies.."**_

Harry screamed in pain, still clutching his head as it ended.

Lilithia was immediately kneeling on the floor next to Harry, whispering soothing words in his ear, stroking his hair. _'Oh god, he's just like Lily...'  
_

TBC  
Thanks a million to all the people who reviewed, it makes me so happy. Big hugs all around.By the way, if you dont get it now, you'll get it soon.


	5. Family

I dunno if your angry at me, _I'm _angry at me, but I left for a while because I felt that I couldn't write anymore. And in that time, I think my writing ability got better, and I got a lot smarter in the punctuation department. Oh, and I got obsessed with Death Note and various other mangas, haha. Anyways, I feel that I matured more in my absence and I had the sudden urge to write, so I did. So here we go! New chapter of 'Are We The Waiting?' for ya! (I still think its suck-ish...)

Oh! And before I forget, I discovered that Green Day's song, which I've named my ficcie after, is actually 'We Are The Waiting.' I felt so stupid, but it came out as Are We on my computer when I ripped it... Or is that wrong too? Ahhh...

* * *

Chapter Four: Family 

Harry awoke a few mornings after the incident fully rested, but still not quite yet healed. He looked around curiously at his surroundings and warily compared it to the Tellytubby Headquarters he had seen Dudley look in awe at every morning, only it was much better than the weird dome with that had the freaky looking yoghurt dispenser. Anyone else might have described it as a secret government lab/hospital made for the special psycho loony cases, but to him, it had the first blaringly bright 'Welcome Home!' banners he had ever seen. Not to be too literal, of course.

The boy looked more closely and saw that one of the banners was rustling slightly. Harry cocked his head to the side, expecting to see a loose cat but instead saw a familiar mop of

Jimmy popped up from behind one of the banners, checking to see if the coast was clear of the annoyingly fussy Nurse's Aid he called his girlfriend. After checking twice, he quickly looked both ways before he ran the distance from the door to Harry's bed and rolled to the left side of the hospital bunk, pretending he was under a barrage of bullets or laser beams. He pointed both of his index finders in opposite directions, pretending that he was hitting the enemy back and, as soon as he had killed all the enemies, promptly sat down next to the giggling boy.

"How're ya feeling, kiddo?"

"Fine, thank you," Harry said politely, still trying to hold back a grin. "I- I feel a lot more better now..." - he idly played with the frayed bandage peeking out from under the clean white pajama's that they had dressed him in and shifted slightly, making a move to stretch his stiff legs. The small, pale boy wiggled his toes, enjoying the feeling of the soft, _clean _cotton rubbing against his skin. His blankets the Dursleys had given him were only ever washed every few months, and even then they weren't properly washed.

Jimmy grinned. "I'm glad our service is up to par," his voice grew serious, "What I'm surprised about is, though, that you haven't asked a single question about why we took you here... You're a smart boy, Harry, and even smart boys ask questions," he peered into Harry's green eyes and searched for an answer, but it seemed that he was 7 years too late to find them.

Harry's vibrant green eyes were hard, and were no longer windows to his soul. The boy had long learned that showing emotion in these sort of circumstances, other than the occasional smile or giggle that he let out when in the company of people he knew he could trust, would only get you hurt. It had become a habit.

The 8 year old shrugged, but seemed a bit worried, like he had did something wrong. He answered, in spite of his fears of being smacked, "I- I just felt I could t- trust you... M'sorry, sir!"

The teen raised an eyebrow at being called 'sir'. "Now, see here!" Jimmy said with a playful tone, "You don't need to be calling anyone sir until you turn ten! That's when we'll explain to you more about our jobs, 'kay? For now, we'll tell you about family. But maybe tomorrow? You look like you could do with some food."

Harry visibly relaxed, but was still tense on the inside. He nodded and squirmed.

_2 Years Later_

A almost-ten-year-old Harry Potter stood in front of the Royal Protection Force trainees, holding Leah's hand awkwardly as he was introduced to the men and woman that would soon be his trainers, best friends and bodyguards. They all saluted him and smiled or grinned as he adressed them as Sir or Ma'am.

Walking down the line of cadets, Harry finally reached the end where he saw a familiar smiling face. Or rather, two familiar smiling faces. Jimmy and his daughter, Delilah, who was just about 13, mock saluted him with identical smirks on their faces. Harry grinned back and jumped into the older girl's arms as she hugged him tightly.

The short boy (his growth had been affected by his pour nourishment at the Dursleys) then let go of his second cousin and stood next to her in his rightful position and waited for the Royal Officers to address them.

It would be one hell of a year, that's for sure.

_Howgwarts, Headmasters Office_

Dumbledore's expression was grave. How had Harry been taken right from under their noses, and willingly so? Why had he let those... miscreants affect his mind so greatly? He was about to find out.

Waving his wand over a shimmering, metallic blue potion that reminded him of his own Pensive, he summoned a vial of the Potter-boy's hair and dropped one strand into the potion and watched as it dissolved and turned into hundreds and thousands of memories. Gently poking his finger into a promising looking picture, he was sucked into the young boy's world.

"_**How are you feeling, Harry?" A tall, dark haired teen- no, man- asked, ruffling the Potter-boy's already messy mop.**_

"_**Alright, I guess..." The child answered. He looked about eight. **_

_**The memories were black and white, but only his eyes were coloured. That brilliant colour, the same as his mother's.**_

"_**Good to hear," Jimmy said. "So, I promised you a tale of family and here it is. You know how you ended up without parents?"**_

_**Harry nodded. "They died in a car crash... U- Uncle Vernon said that they were drunk nothings... Th- That they didn't care for me..."**_

"_**That's not true. Your parents, Harry... **_**My ****_Aunt and Uncle..." Jimmy paused, burying his head in his hands. He continued, "Were killed, murdered by a psychotic freak-o. That psychotic freak-o just happens to be your- our- Uncle by marriage rights. Aunt Lithie's marriage, to be exact." He scowled sourly._**

_**Harry looked confused, but gave of a single for Jimmy to go on.**_

_**"Your mother was my father's sister, as well as Lilithia's. Their youngest sister, and heir to the throne. She was a target of many, but very few. Loved by all, and hated by all, some would say. She was really pretty, too. The attempted assassinations got so frequent that we had to try to hide her and the power that the radiated. So their mother- our Grandmother, rest her soul- sent Aunt Lily to the next best place to keep her. The wizarding world."**_

_**Don't give me that look! It does exist, but they are almost as bad an enemy as the assassins. They only want us for our power and freakishly good looks. On your eleventh birthday, you'll receive a letter from the school that your mom attended; an acceptance letter."**_

_**Jimmy went on and described the world to Harry, then the memory buzzed out of Dumbledore's sight.**_

Dumbledore sighed. They were trying to corrupt him.

Edited 12.08.07

* * *

Hurray! I got that off my chest. Sorry if it was a bit too short for your liking. Delilah is a slightly obscure character that I can't exactly describe in the story, so I'll be posting a few Interludes about the people that Harry would call family. More to come next week, I hope. Maybe later today or tomorrow, who knows. 

Love 'n kisses,

**I've changed my name, so read this**! ----- emopopsicle


End file.
